bokunoheroacademiafandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Utilisateur:GraceShinsen
Qui suis je ? Moi c'est Emilie ( comme vous l'avez sûrement vu en tombant sur mon profil ) et j'ai 15 ans ! Je suis une fan d'Harry Potter et de My Hero Academia , ce sont 2 univers que j'aime énormément ! Je suis en seconde section art , plus précisément : 2STI ou 2STD2A . Mon rêve est de devenir plus tard écrivain , ou chanteuse , oui oui . Le chant est l'une de mes plus grandes passions et ça me permet d'évacuer mes sentiments . Je fais aussi du piano et de la guitare . Mon style de musique est plutôt le Rock , le pop-rock ou encore la pop , mais j'aime également écouté les openings de mes animés préférés . Extrait de chanson que j'aime bien : "Tell me why , does everything that I love , get taken away , from me !" - Three Days Grace , Tell me why "When you feel my heat, look into my eyes . It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide" - Imagine Dragons , Demons . "I've become so numb, I can't feel you there , become so tired, so much more aware" - Linkin Park , Numb . "Shizukesa ga shimikomu you de iki wo tometa gozen goji . Hijoukaidan de tsume wo kamu asu wa docchi da ? THE DAY HAS COME" - ''Porno Graffiti , The day ( Opening 1 MHA '') Comment ai-je découvert My Hero Academia ? Et bien ... J'étais arrivée dans un nouveau lycée , et je me suis fait des amies ! Etonnant hein ? Et c'est ces amies qui m'ont parlé de MHA ( et de SNK ) , elles sont fan de manga . Et donc grâce à elles je m'y suis mise pour voir qu'est ce que ça valait , et j'en suis pas déçu ! Mes étudiants préférés 1.Shoto Todoroki J'aime énormément le background de Shoto . Il peut certes être un peu cliché , mais je trouve ce personnage tellement ... touchant . Je l'adore très honnêtement . Et puis on va se le dire , il est pas moche à regarder . Si je devais argumenter plus , cela ferait une dissertation de français , donc on va éviter . 2. Izuku Midoriya En vérité je m'identifie un peu à Izuku , même si je suis une fille . Un garçon timide , avec des rêves pleins la tête et qui fait tout pour les réaliser . Contrairement à lui , je n'ai pas d'idole . Izuku est un garçon intelligent et courageux , et c'est ce qui donne envie de l'aimer . 3. Katsuki Bakugo Comment ne pas connaître Katsuki , ou Kacchan ! Ah la la , que dire de ce personnage ... Je l'aime bien tout simplement parce qu'il me fait rire , et parce que malgré le fait qu'il soit rebelle et colérique , il est très intelligent , et dans un sens je m'attache à lui . Son évolution est lente , mais elle est belle et bien présente ! J'aime vraiment ce personnage , tout comme les deux autres ci-dessus .